


delicate

by blondeeblackwidow



Series: reputation [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AREE YOU READY? AO3 HERE WE GO, F/M, I'm absolute steve rogers garbage, endgame was half canon for me, guess who's back and betta than ever, my two fav idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeblackwidow/pseuds/blondeeblackwidow
Summary: “Since you got back?” She rolled her eyes and got out from behind her desk. “You say it so casually, as if you just went on a vacation. I didn’t know if you were dead or alive.” Her words had venom, but her eyes were hurting.“As if that was my choosing. Mason. Come on you’re better than this. Everyone on the team goes out knowing that we might not come back, it’s a ris-” His voice got louder.“But I’m not on the team, everyone seems to forget that."-or, that time they said I love you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Characters, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: reputation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324262
Kudos: 3





	delicate

**Author's Note:**

> look who's BAACCKKKKK  
honestly I was neck deep in the star wars & got fandoms but I watched tws and remembered my babies.  
hopefully I finish rep this time  
(also if you got the Six reference in the tags you're my new BFF because the megasix opening is stuck in my head)

_"Echoes of your footsteps on the stairs  
Stay here, honey, I don't wanna share" _

* * *

Mason stood on the balcony, staring at the blackness of the night around her. She had barely spoken in days. 

Four days.

Four days since Steve’s last radio transmission and his tracker had been disabled shortly after. Her mind would switch from a flood of emotion to a blank slate. She tried to exist in the times of blankness, hoping that even though she was numb, she could work with numb. She had gotten used to numb in her life. But right now she could only pray for that, she felt like she had been treading water in high seas for hours and she was exhausted. Natasha was the only one who could get close enough to her to even bring some light back into Mason’s bleak view. 

Tony was the only one she trusted to cry in front of. It had been mere months since her and Steve were outed by the press and as much as it broke his heart to see her like this, Tony knew there was more to them than just the liaison at the fundraiser. He would keep it to himself for now, and try to console her as best as he could.

But right now there was no one, just the candle on her nightstand behind her and the sounds of cars running down the highways nearby. She wanted to break everything in her path, she wanted to hide in the destruction the way she did when her father disappeared beneath the sand mountains of afghanistan. But she couldn’t. She had much more to lose now than then. 

She almost thought she imagined the sound of his boots against the hardwood floor, she thought it was the whiskey. Yet the ocean that existed in his blue eyes was something no one could imagine in the most drunk of states. She would have destroyed everything in her beeline back to him, back to the safety that his arms provided. She could’ve stayed for the rest of her days. He smelled of sweat and soil, and the stubble on his cheeks scratched her neck in their embrace. He fell asleep quickly, and she took comfort in seeing his chest rise and fall until the sun rose again.

Nevertheless when the morning came, Mason was back to her silence, she just had pure anger. Her bright personality returned for everyone but her lover. 

Four days, her anger festered and grew, driving a wedge between her and her captain, staying late at the office and going in early. Short words and high tensions, and finally Steve had enough. 

He passed by numerous people sparing glances and stares as he walked through the Stark Industries building, retracing the beeline to her office. Steve greeted Mason’s assistant who let him know she was alone in her office, and he didn’t bother knocking. Mason’s eyes met him from behind her desk and she shut off her screen. 

“Yes?” She asked him. Her eyes betrayed her angry facade though, they always did.

“Cut the shit Mace.” He folded his arms over his chest. “I wanna know why I had to hunt you down at work to even get a moment with you. You’ve been avoiding me, you’re short with me, and you’ve barely acknowledged me since I got back.”

“Since you got back?” She rolled her eyes and got out from behind her desk. “You say it so casually, as if you just went on a vacation. I didn’t know if you were dead or alive.” Her words had venom, but her eyes were hurting.

“As if that was my choosing. Mason. Come on you’re better than this. Everyone on the team goes out knowing that we might not come back, it’s a ris-” His voice got louder.

“But I’m not on the team, everyone seems to forget that. I am destined to sit on the sidelines and watch the people I love kill themselves for what they consider the greater good.” Mason knew she shouldn’t be screaming, not here, not now. But she couldn’t help herself. He smelled of cologne she bought him the first time she went away on business. His hair was gelled back and he looked the vision of American perfection, the polar opposite to the man who collapsed in her arms just days prior.

“Love?” His breath was in his throat, his voice was barely a whisper. Steve had thought about it, sure, he knew that he wanted more from her than what she was giving, but right now Mason Stark was standing in front of him, frantic at the thought of losing him and suddenly Steve couldn’t think of a future without her in it.

“I-I must have slipped, I’m going to be late for a meeting, Captain Rogers.” She cleared her throat and turned away from him to collect her things from her desk. He came up behind her and placed his hand on the papers she was trying to take. She turned to look up at him. 

He leaned down and placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

“I love you too.” He cupped her cheek in his hand and she leaned into him. “So don’t run. Stay with me, stop throwing yourself into your work, please.” His voice was barely a whisper.

“I can’t handle losing you.” Tears were threatening to overflow and she looked at her shoes to try to keep them at bay.

“Darlin’, the only way you’d lose me is if you run away from me.” He sighed. “Stay, please? Come home tonight, come back to me.”

“Okay.” She smiled. “But only if you promise to come back to me.”

* * *

_"Is it cool that I said all that_  
_Is it too soon to do this yet?_  
_'Cause I know that it's delicate"_

**Author's Note:**

> to my lovely readers,  
I have a lot of stuff of Mason/Steve that I wrote but its not really in theme with collection, do I post anyways? do I do a rep drabbles collection? lemme know  



End file.
